


Halloween at Mihashi's

by CharlieRhees



Series: Big Windup Fics [2]
Category: Ookiku Furikabutte | Big Windup!
Genre: Hanai/Tajima is you squint hard enough, M/M, Not Beta Read, Rushed, don't mind my horrible writing, not explained well enough, really badly written
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-23
Updated: 2017-10-23
Packaged: 2019-01-21 21:40:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12466500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CharlieRhees/pseuds/CharlieRhees
Summary: The Nishiura team spends Halloween at Mihashi's house. What will go down there?





	Halloween at Mihashi's

**Author's Note:**

> Here's the Halloween fic I was going to write. I hope you guys like it.

“Just put the darn movie in you pussy! “ Tajima chuckled, jumping up and down on his futon. The Nishiura team, plus Shino’oka had met at Mihashi’s house to watch a movie as a team and, since it was halloween, horror movies were the only option Tajima would allow them to have. 

“Chill down Tajima, I'm putting the movie in,” Hanai grumbled, putting the movie in before going back to sit on his own futon. 

“I’ll go get the popcorn, they should be done by now,” Shino’oka informed, standing from her own futon towards the kitchen.

“Thanks Shino’oka,” Hanai called out, trying to calm his already fast beating heart, trying to look calm for the team. 

“The Grudge? Really?” Oki grumbled, already bringing his pillow up to his face, ready for the jumpscares. 

“The Grudge is a classic horror movie series, we need to watch it,” Tajima exclaimed, a mischievous look on his face. 

Shino’oka finally came back with the popcorn as the commercials were starting to roll by and placed them in the middle so anyone could take them. 

Tajima slapped Mizutani’s hand away as he reached for the popcorn.

“No one eats any until the movie properly starts,” Tajima fake glared as Shino’oka went to turn the lights off for a scarier atmosphere. After what seemed like an hour of Tajima grumbling about adverts, the movie finally started and they dug unto the popcorn and different array of snacks.

“Are you sure we can’t watch something else?” Oki asked, he wasn’t really a fan of horror movies. 

“I’m sure-”

“Why would she go looking for the thing that was making the noise?” Abe spoke up. The team turned to face the catcher.

“Because it’s a movie Abe,” Tajima rolled his eyes and shushed the catcher who rolled his own eyes but did as he was told (for now). 

However, not even 15 minutes later, Abe was back to criticizing the movie like he knew how to make it better. This time it was Sakaeguchi that shushed him. Suyama glanced over at Abe for a second before going back to the movie. He himself was analysing the movie, but he didn’t want to disturb the rest of the team as they watched so he didn't say it out loud. Why would the protagonist want to go back to the house where someone died? Especially if something tried to attack her there? Suyama wasn’t sure if the girl was insane or just pure stupid. No one in their right mind would want to go back there. Suyama shook his head at the girl's stupidity and continued watching the movie.  

A particular jumpscare made Izumi jump in his seat and yelp, Nishihiro glanced over at him to see if he was ok before looking back to the screen to continue watching the movie when he was sure the other was at least over that particular jump scare.

The movie was only half an hour in when Abe finally starting hearing the whimpers and yelps coming from Mihashi next to him. 

Mihashi was actually enjoying himself, however. He had a sort of love-hate relationship with horror movies. He was scared by them, but he sort of enjoyed the feeling of being afraid, not knowing what would happen next. The fact that it was only a movie only made it easier for Mihashi to enjoy the horror and jumpscares. As the movie climaxed and the jumpscares came more frequently, Mihashi was a shaking mess, heart racing out of control. He looked over at Abe next to him and imagined Abe holding him, making him feel better. He oh so wanted to do that. He shuffled closer to Abe little by little, making sure that Abe wasn't aware of what he was doing. He froze as another jumpscare made his heart beat just a little faster, a quiet yelp forcing it’s way out of his throat. Mihashi watched as Abe looked over at him with worry before looking back at the screen...and back at Mihashi not even a second later. He seemed like he was wondering something, maybe it was how Mihashi had gotten so close in such a short time. Abe shook his head with a fond smile on his face as he pulled Mihashi to his side, an arm around Mihashi’s shoulder to keep him safe. Tajima looked over and smiled, this was what he had been waiting for. He knew sooner or later the two would gravitate towards each other, it always seemed to be the case no matter what they did. He turned towards Hanai, pointed his head towards the battery couple, and put out his hand. Hanai silently grumbled to himself before digging into his pocket to bring out some money that he handed to Tajima begrudgingly. How was he to know the two would cuddle during the movie? Hanai had thought the two weren't into the PDA side of things. Especially with Mihashi being so shy and all. On the other hand Shino'oka was all smiles as she looked at the couple, temporarily forgetting the movie as she took in the moment. She was brought back to the movie by Oki making a noise of discomfort at what was happening on screen and she looked over to see what was going on. 

Soon the movie was over and the snacks had all been eaten. Shino'oka started to clean up the mess and the team thanked her as they relaxed. The movie had been scary for some and stupid for other (KA Abe who had spent the entire movie pointing out how stupid things were and getting shushed by Mihashi who elbowed his side whenever he was too loud). 

“So what did you guys think of the movie?” Tajima asked, looking around at the team, smiling menacingly at the scared faces of some of his teammates. He knew he would be pulling a lot of pranks. 

“It was definitely something,” Oki spoke up. The team agreed, not really knowing any other words to describe the movie. It had been something. The jump scares had scared more than half the team and the storyline had been there but not many of the team could decipher why it didn't make sense.

Mihashi abruptly stood, telling the team he was going to get a drink. A few minutes later Abe also got up and followed the pitcher to the kitchen. 

“Are you ok?” Mihashi jumped nearly knocking his glass of juice over. He turned to face Abe, the glass forgotten on the counter in favour of paying attention to Abe.

“I'm..I'm fine,” Mihashi slightly stuttered out.

“Do you think they’re kissing in there?” Tajima asked, giggling slightly to himself. Hanai shook his head fondly at him.

“Are you sure you are? You were shaking the whole way through the last part of the movie,” Abe pointed out. Mihashi nodded and Abe sighed, relaxing a bit. 

"..it," Mihashi mumbled. Abe subconsciously moved closer to try and hear anything else.

"What was that?" He asked. Miahshi jumped and Abe moved slightly away to give Mihashi some space to breathe. 

"I said...... I kind of liked it." Mihashi paused for a second before adding more to get his point across better. "The scares I mean." Abe looked at Mihashi for a second and nodded slowly. He hadn’t expected Mihashi to actually like being scared like that, it was news.

Abe made a mental note to watch another horror movie some time in the future. The very near future.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so sorry this was a rushed ending and also a very shitty ending. I hope you like it anyway, I had such a massive writers block while writing this but I wanted to finish it before Halloween.


End file.
